


Stranger Nights

by parkjiminslies



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Dom Nayeon, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Hentai, Humiliation, Lactation, Mad Scientists, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Sana, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22348291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkjiminslies/pseuds/parkjiminslies
Summary: The whole laboratory has been buzzing recently thanks to the arrival of a strange meteor a few days ago. One late night, lab tech Sana visits her crush only to find that Nayeon has found another use for the extra-terrestrial creature she had been experimenting on.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 9
Kudos: 88





	Stranger Nights

**Author's Note:**

> love that whenever i write twice fic its always to write porn. but thats most of my page to be honest. yes, i have a kink for dom nayeon what about it.
> 
> enjoy~

“Nayeon-ssi, I have those files you requested.”

The meek voice and the lab tech it was attached to peered around the door into the large white room. An eerie green glow had been cast around the space but Sana wasn’t sure where the light originated from. Nevertheless she was creeped out by it, made even more so by the lack of response she received.

Curious, Sana walked further into the room. Various tools and chrome tables filled the space. A large desk sat in the corner, sporting three monitors as well as a powerful computer. There was a stack of files already on the desk by an empty coffee mug and Sana tip-toed up to them. She noted the fat red stamps on them all denoting them all as “classified” and carefully placed her own stack of files next to them.

When Sana turned, she curiously investigated the black mound towards the corner of the room. She knew Nayeon liked to tinker, had admired from afar the brilliant mind at work. Many of the senior scientist’s inventions scattered about the room. Various glass tubes, anatomic arms, chrome and steel machines. Beneath the black cover that Sana was initially drawn to, there was a space where the tarp draped over whatever machine was beneath. She paid particular attention to the trapdoor-like chrome feature beneath it, set into the floor. Her brow furrowed, trying to figure out what it was.

In her concentration, Sana didn’t notice the tall shadow looming behind her. She screamed and jumped back when her eyes caught the black figure. Hand to her heart, she turned and relaxed when she recognised the lead scientist.

Nayeon wore a pleasant smile on her rouged lips. Her black-rimmed glasses were perched on the end of her nose and her dark hair was swept up with a large clip. “What are you doing there?” she asked. Her tone wasn’t threatening yet Sana couldn’t help but blush at the accusational question.

“Uh, sorry,” Sana stuttered back and adjusted her glasses as she cast her gaze down to the floor. “I brought you your files,” she gestured to the desk she’d left them on.

“Thank you,” Nayeon said simply and looked at Sana expectantly.

Sana gulped and bowed her head in goodbye. She then hurried off towards the door before stopping when her hand against the handle. She hesitated. “Um, it’s getting late, are you going home soon?”

Nayeon cocked her head and smiled. “Thank you for your concern. I’m just staying a little late today,” she replied, eyes scanning Sana head-to-toe.

Sana nodded and turned back to the door, arm tensing to pull it open.

“Though, Sana,” Nayeon began and Sana paused. She blushed at the mention of her name, she didn’t know that Nayeon even knew it. “Would you mind helping me with something?” she asked. “With the two of us, my task will go much quicker.”

Sana turned around wide-eyed. She lingered by the door before nodding and stepping back into the room. The door slowly closed with a click which echoed around the room.

“What’s the task?” Sana asked tentatively.

Nayeon smiled wider, giddy, and turned towards the tarp towards the corner of the room. With a maddening grin she yanked the cover off and stood back to admire her latest invention.

Sana’s brow furrowed and she stepped closer. It looked like some form of chair, almost like a dentist’s, except this one was built entirely of chrome. There was a main skeleton with steel cuffs encircling the limbs with the legs spread quite aways from each other.

Sana knew Nayeon was the top scientist at the corporation, so brilliant that she had an endless budget to pursue whatever endeavors she wished. Yet Sana couldn’t understand the purpose of this invention, or rather, a specific  _ scientific  _ purpose. Sana, instead, saw an opportunity.

“What is it?” she asked, curious. She examined the contraption, still confused over the trap door below it.

“It’s my newest toy,” Nayeon elaborated as if that explained anything to Sana. Nayeon had always been elusive. “Would you like to help me test it out?”

Sana met Nayeon’s gaze like a deer caught in headlights. She dreamed of this, dreamed of being by Nayeon’s side in her pursuit of science. “Yeah,” she nodded eagerly. “What would you like me to do?”

Nayeon’s lashes lowered, dark eyes fixed on the lab tech. Her lips pulled into a smirk and she ran a finger down the lapel of Sana’s lab coat. “Take your clothes off,” she requested.

Sana stilled and her heartbeat increased. It thumped against her chest as a chill ran down her spine. Yet at the same time, she felt hot all over, her body already reacting.

In her hesitation, Nayeon arched an eyebrow. “It’s not a difficult task, Sana,” Nayeon continued, disappointment edging into her tone. “I thought you wanted to help.”

Sana’s breathing stuttered and she blinked. It wasn’t as if she wanted to say no, the word yes just wouldn’t pass her lips.

“I’ve seen you lurking about my lab,” Nayeon continued and began to pace a slow circle around the lab tech. “No one ever comes to visit me down here,” she said, tone holding a slight pout as she prowled behind Sana’s back. “But you’re so kind and thoughtful, Sana,” she praised, leaning in to her ear.

Her hand appeared at Sana’s shoulder and she hugged the lab tech into her side. “Won’t you do this one thing for me?”

Sana couldn’t hide the blush on her face, the warmth on her cheeks. Her whole body tingled but in the best way. Butterflies flew about her stomach and she felt slightly nauseous but guilt made her mouth dip. She  _ did  _ say she’d help the scientist, didn’t she?

Sana nodded and hummed her consent, looking over to Nayeon’s face as it lit up. 

“I need words, sweetheart,” she prompted and hooked her finger beneath Sana’s chin, thumbing a hair’s breadth beneath her lips.

“Yeah,” Sana said weakly. “I want to help you.”

Nayeon’s smile was close-lipped yet no less radiant. “Then start undressing for me, okay?” she commanded again and walked over to her desk. “While I set my toy up.” 

Sana nodded shyly. “Um, where d’you want me to…” she trailed off, eyes skipping up to Nayeon every so often.

“Just there will be fine,” Nayeon replied, nodding to where Sana already stood, and bent over her desk as she tended to her computer.

Breathing uneven, Sana began with her Jacket first. She pulled it off her shoulders and messily folded it up before bending down to place to awkwardly on the floor next to her. Next she discarded her glasses, her vision shortening with the action. In a way, it helped her as she couldn’t entirely see Nayeon over at the desk. But in another way, she mourned that she couldn’t watch Nayeon’s expressions.

Next, Sana kicked off her vinyl stilettos and placed them next to her jacket. She shivered as her feet came into contact with the cold tile flooring, an audible sigh leaving her lips that attracted a flicker of Nayeon’s dark gaze.

Still, Sana pushed on and began to unbotton her pink blouse until that too fell to the floor. Sana now didn’t care if it got creased or not. Now, Nayeon’s gaze burned her skin, stood in her bra and skirt alone. She left the lacy white bralette and, instead, reached behind herself to unzip her pencil skirt, leaving Sana in her white lace underwear set. Biting her lip, excitement zipped up and down her spine as she felt a warmth beneath her legs, a slick warmth that she knew would dampen her panties if left on any longer.

With a breath of courage, Sana hooked her fingers around her underwear and pushed them down so they joined her skirt. She stepped out of them and reached behind herself again to unhook her bralette. The cold made her skin crawl and goosebump, but not as much as it reacted to Nayeon’s heated gaze. Her nipples peaked at the cold and arousement that tingled all over her skin. Her cunt stayed warm thanks to the slick that continued to pool there and she rubbed her thighs together in nervousness.

“I-I’m done,” Sana proclaimed and looked over to Nayeon. She rose from her desk, eyes running appreciatively over the lab tech’s naked form. Sana liked her body, and liked it even more now that Nayeon assessed it with a hungry gaze.

Nayeon hummed in approval as she slowly, predatory, paced back towards the trembling girl. Sana grew even more aroused by Nayeon’s stare, fearful that the slick could even drip down her thighs. Yet she was also excited for Nayeon to see what she did to her.

The scientist prowled forward and reached out a curious hand to Sana’s shoulder. From there, the hand moved across to her neck where it curled to her nape and the thumb caress the base by her collar. Sana swallowed and felt the pressure of Nayeon’s thumb press into her throat ever-so-slightly.

Sana dared not utter a word while Nayeon traced her body with a probing hand. Her finger ghosted down her sternum, teasing towards her nipples and around her breasts while she walked around her once more. The finger dipped towards her belly and tickled around it, making Sana squirm and her breath hitch.

As Nayeon stepped behind Sana, her other hand came up to undo Sana’s hair so it fell over her back. She brushed some over one shoulder and hummed appreciatively. “You’re very beautiful, sweetheart,” she praised silkily. “Shame I didn’t take to you sooner,” she commented idly and her hands wandered to Sana’s chest again. Sana gasped and moaned breathily when both of Nayeon’s hands grasped her breasts forcefully. They squeezed roughly and Sana whimpered, pressing her chest further into her grip. “And look at these,” Nayeon pinched at a nipple in wonder, “so lovely.”

Sana cried out in pain but that didn’t seem to bother Nayeon who squeezed even harder before withdrawing. It was like she couldn’t speak, like she didn’t even  _ want  _ to speak, aroused by Nayeon’s domination. The scientist remained collected as she faced the lab tech again whose eyes blurred with tears.

“Do you like this?” Nayeon asked, voice level. She scanned Sana’s face. “Do you like when it hurts?” Sana gasped and nodded. “Speak,” Nayeon commanded.

“Yeah, I-I like it,” Sana breathed out. “I l-like it when it hurts.”

Nayeon smiled and she leaned in, hand snaking down Sana’s abdomen to curl between her thighs.

Sana whimpered, mouth open in shock as Nayeon’s fingers rubbed against her cunt, between her lips, fingertip threatening to dip in.

Nayeon kept her eyes locked on Sana, playing smile on her lips, excited to watch the other girl’s reactions. “You definitely like it, huh?” she commented with wonder. She withdrew her hand which left Sana aching for more and spread her fingers before her own eyes. The slick webbed from each finger, Nayeon smiling in awe, and shone in the eerie green and white lights.

“So wet already,” Nayeon commented and turned to Sana. She then closed her fingers back together and pushed two into her own mouth, San’s eyes bugging at the action. She moaned around them. “And sweet, too,” she added when they popped from her mouth, lipstick smeared on the digits. She faced her hand to Sana. “Taste,” she commanded.

Hesitant, Sana’s eyes wavered on Nayeon’s face before doing as she was told and leaning forward with her tongue flicked out. She lapped up the remaining slick on Nayeon’s hand, eager to please, and straightened with expectant eyes.

“Good girl,” Nayeon praised and caressed Sana’s cheek. “Can you do something else for me?”

Sana nodded eagerly. “Yes, Nayeon-ssi,” she replied, remembering to use her words like Nayeon wanted.

Nayeon smiled and told her to wait while she paced back to her computer. She typed into the keyboard and suddenly the steel chair snapped open, all the rings separated to allow entry into it. “Sit down,” Nayeon commanded, the smile was gone but her eyes were still bright.

Sana looked between Nayeon and the contraption. Nayeon nodded to the ‘toy’ again and Sana felt even more compelled. She wondered, she’d already stripped down in front of the scientist. What more of a request was this?

Tentatively, Sana padded over to the invention, feet shivering against the cold tile. She approached cautiously, wondering how she’d even get in. But Nayeon was there, one hand on the small of her back, the other taking Sana’s hand to guide her around and sat her as best as she could into the seat. Automatically, the cuffs clasped around her ankles and upper thighs, then her wrists and upper-arms. Nayeon forced her head back with a hand to her forehead and another culf clamped around her neck.

Sana whimpered against the cold, fearful of what Nayeon would do to her, but that did not stop the slick oozing from her cunt. She was now exposed to the cold air, Nayeon’s eyes bright at the sight of Sana so open and vulnerable. She shivered, still aroused and desperate for any form of contact. The cuffs were so snug against her skin, Sana found it difficult to move her head, wrists and ankles bound too.

“It’s a perfect fit,” Nayeon mused with a smile. “I’m so glad.”

Sana’s eyes flicked up to meet Nayeon’s. She clenched her firsts, rubbing her wrists and ankles against the cuffs. A strange sensation moved like a wave up and down her body, a peculiar mix of familiarity versus distress.

“Do you like it?” Nayeon asked, tone light yet eyes daring.

Sana nodded her head as best as she could. She relished the cold feeling of metal against skin as well as the pleasure of being watched like this. “I like it,” Sana confirmed with a small voice. “What are you gonna do next?”

Nayeon smiled wider and walked backwards towards her desk. “I wanna introduce you to our new friend,” she stated and rounded her desk to hit a key. There was the sound of whirring that echoed throughout the room and Sana gazed up towards the ceiling. One of the panels had slid away to reveal a mirror which reflected what was also going on below her too. The metal skeleton moved, taking Sana with it as she was shifted to lie down, still suspended in the air. Sana watched, through the mirror, the floor beneath her part in two, the trap-door she’d noted earlier splitting to reveal a pool of black, murky water. It lapped against the lip of the pool, something stirring beneath the surface.

Finally, something broke the surface. It was black, camouflaged well into the water, and writhed in the air. Sana could only describe it as a tentacle, her mouth agape as she watched, horrified, as it probed the air. It seemed to sense something, that, firstly, Sana was there, but also something else. First, it probed the side of the pool and flattened out onto the surface of the floor. Here, it slithered, snake-like.

Then a second one joined it above the water, this one reaching up towards Sana. She watched it coil around the pedestal that supported her, poking around as if following a scent. It rose between her legs and Sana watched, engrossed, as it ran along her thigh, inquisitive and driven. She shivered with its every touch, breath coming out hot and heavy. Quivering with anticipation, the tentacle made its way further between her legs until it paused before her leaking pussy. 

When it finally dove between her lips, Sana sobbed. It rubbed up and down from her clit to her crack, drenching itself in the slick that had poured out of her. She whimpered as it did so, writhing against her restraints. It was a strange feeling. She felt as though she should have been disgusted. Whatever the creature was now rubbing at her clit. However, there was something so strangely arousing about being pleasured by an inhuman thing, of being restrained by cuffs, exposed for all to see, for _ Nayeon _ to see.

The scientist had prowled closer, was now watching the spectacle with wide eyes and a sadistic grin. She’d rid herself of her own glasses now, hair falling over her shoulders as she wondered over the creature and Sana’s whimpers.

The first tentacle joined its kin and snaked along Sana’s leg towards her cunt. The one on her clit dragged downwards to prod at her entrance and Sana shook with anticipation and over-stimulation. She continued to leak slick which the tentacle lapped up, the first now coiling over her abdomen back down towards her clit. It latched on, drawing a moan from Sana’s lips, and began to rub her there.

The other then sank into Sana’s slick cunt. With such stimulation, Sana squeezed her eyes shut, brows drawn in while her hands balled into fists. Even well lubricated, Sana hadn’t been stretched, stinging pain shooting through her. Tears collected in her eyes and she blearily looked up to find Nayeon to her left. Her lab coat had been discarded and the top two buttons of her blouse were undone.

“Does it hurt, sweetheart?” Nayeon pouted.

Sana writhed against the creature, hissing at the sting of the tentacle still worming its way into her. She sobbed out an answer to Nayeon who frowned and clicked her fingers. Sana watched the mirror as the tentacles slithered away. She almost mourned their loss before Nayeon spoke again.

“Can’t you continue on for me?” she persuaded. “You wouldn’t wanna disappoint me by quitting already, huh, baby?”

Sana preened at the nickname and bit her lip. She had disappointed Nayeon and the thought felt so heavy on her chest. She wanted to be good for Nayeon, a good little doll for her experiment, for whatever creature lurked beneath the waters. Brow furrowing, Sana choked out, “I wanna keep going,” she blinked through the tears, “I wanna be good for you.”

Nayeon smiled again and she stepped back, she clicked her fingers again and nothing could prepare Sana for what happened next.

Half a dozen tentacles burst up from the water. They loomed over her, ready to strike. However, terrified, Sana meant it, she wanted to be used and abused, she wanted to be good.

She gasped when the tentacles slid all over her body. Two returned to her pussy; one rubbing against her clit again, and the other pressing into her cunt, gentler this time. Sana cried out at the pain again but a tentacle forced its way between her lips. It tasted sweet, secreting a peach fluid that instantly made Sana relax. She sucked on the limb, moaning around it, eager to taste more of the sweet substance. The creature seemed to like that, shook with pleasure, the sensation vibrating to her pussy. The creature finally made it futher in, fucking into her slowly but hard. It prodded against her walls, massaging them while the one at her clit lapped against the nerves.

The tentacle in her mouth shrunk away, leaving Sana to gasp out her pleasure. She writhed as much as she could within her restraints, grinding down on the tentacles between her legs. Two more limbs slithered across her skin, curling around her breasts. The tips of them rubbed at her nipples, making Sana jerk in surprise.

She cried out, the pleasure bringing tears to her eyes. The tentacle inside her thrust deeper, curling into her g-spot.

“You look so beautiful,” Nayeon sighed out. Sana looked over to find the scientist panting with her legs spread. A tentacle had curled up her leg and beneath her skirt. It pulsated as it fucked her standing up. “You’re doing so well for me, sweetheart,” Nayeon praised and moaned at the tentacle’s ministrations.

“Thank you, mistress,” Sana blurted before succumbing to the creature’s pleasure once more. Her throat grew sore from how much she was moaning and whimpering.

“Oh, fuck, baby,” Nayeon moaned out, hand cupped against her clothed breast. “Are you close, love?” she panted.

Sana nodded and ground even harder and faster against the tentacle inside her. It fattened, stretching her in the most wonderful way and rubbing against the nerves even more. The tentacles on her nipples had taken to milking her, squeezing at the teats methodically. “Fuck,” Sana swore, feeling the heat tighten in her groin. She forced herself to maintain eye contact with the scientist. Emboldened, Sana choked out, “I wish it was you making me feel this way.” She whined and savoured the dark look Nayeon wore now.

“There’s plenty of time for that, darling,” Nayeon said lowly, legs wobbling, hands fisted and hair falling over her face. “Are you gonna cum for me?”

Sana grunted, the coil in her groin growing tighter and tighter. She nodded and focused on the sensations in her body; the tentacles pinching at her nipples, the one rubbing at her clit, the other fucking her rough and hard, its girth widening with every thrust. Sana gasped out and croaked a final moan as her orgasm washed over her. She screamed and finally cut eye contact with Nayeon to watch herself in the mirror.

Still, the creature persisted and Sana writhed in her bindings. The tentacle inside her had widened fully now she felt something else press into her, several somethings that made her belly bulge with the pressure. She tried to wriggle away, tears in her eyes as the creature shook with its own orgasm. Nayeon gasped with her climax and threw her head back.

With its purpose now fulfilled, the creature withdrew, leaving Sana aside from the eggs that had been laid inside her. A few dribbled out and Nayeon came closer to coo over the other woman.

“So beautiful,” Nayeon praised, transfixed as she reached over to brush a lock of hair from Sana’s face. Sana looked up to see the stranger she’d been turned into. Makeup was running down her face, lipstick smudged over her mouth. Pink marks had been left by the creature all over her skin, rubbed red by the cuffs. Sana shook, the reality of everything crashing down on her. Nayeon continued to caress her face. “You’re so lovely,” she cooed and Sana cried some more.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading, please leave comments and kudos if you havent already, they let me know that im doing a good job! you can find me on twt and curious cat @parkjimins_lies , pls come talk to me :(
> 
> until next time~


End file.
